This invention relates in general to pedicure tools, and, more particularly, to pedicure tools having replaceable sandpaper inserts.
There are a number of pedicure tools on the market today. Such devices includes, in addition to nail clippers, rasps, files and massage tools for use on the feet. However, such rasps and files generally have only one grit fineness available though there are some two sided rasps present in the market. Thus, the ability to quickly switch from one grit fineness to another is limited. Further, it is desirable to provide the ability to quickly and easily change abrasive surfaces either between clients for sanitary reasons or when the abrasive surface is worn and needs changing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,210 entitled xe2x80x9cNail Tool Having Multiples Surfacexe2x80x9d which issued on May 4, 1999 to Letherby et al. shows a nail tool having three planar surfaces having an abrasive thereon. However, Letherby et al. do not show a device whose abrasive surfaces can be changed quickly or easily.
Another desirable feature is the incorporation of a massage tool with the file or rasp tool. Further, the abrasive surface is preferably concave for functionality and ease of use.
None of the devices of the prior art meet this need.
It is an object of this invention to provide a pedicure tool adapted to provide three rasping concave surfaces thereon.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a pedicure tool having a massager integrated therewith.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds and the features of novelty which characterize this invention will be pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this specification.